thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Captain America, real name Steven "Steve" Rogers, was a superhero and the world's first genetically-engineered "super-soldier" during World War II. Near the end of the war, Rogers had been frozen in the frigid Atlantic waters only to have been thawed out by S.H.I.E.L.D. to lead the Avengers team over fifty years later. History Before the United States entered World War II, Steve Rogers was a scrawny young man who was disturbed by the rise of the Third Reich and attempted to enlist. But he was rejected due to being in poor shape. However, Rogers was offer another chance and was to serve his country by taking part in a top-secret defense project — Project: Rebirth. He was injected with the Super-Soldier serum and his physiology is altered to possess the maximum of human efficiency, greatly enhancing his musculature, reflexes, agility, stamina and intelligence. Rogers is given a uniform modeled after the American flag, a bulletproof shield, a personal side arm, and the codename Captain America. During the war, Rogers teamed with notable allies; the Howling Commandos that was led by Nick Fury, Logan, who would later become Wolverine, and Namor. Out of the many friends he made was James "Bucky" Barnes, who served alongside him until his apparent death. Near the end of 1945, Rogers stormed a Nazi stronghold housing a nuclear missile aimed at America that was built by the Chitauri led by Herr Kleiser. Rogers fought Kleiser, but the Chitauri being launched the missile. Rogers managed to rode on the missile and destroy its service panel; however, the missile went off too soon while airborne. Rogers was hurled into the freezing North Atlantic ocean and was frozen in a state of suspended animation. His body was never found, and Rogers was presumed deceased. Rogers remained in cryo-stasis to the early 21st Century before he was discovered and awaken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and reunited with Nick Fury. Thereafter, Rogers lead the Avengers and had re-encountered the Chitauri for a second time. He and his team would later first encountered Superman during a mission in Latveria. Rogers saw a kinship between him and the Man of Steel as they both share the same ideals, as Superman admitted that he was inspired by the super-soldier ever since he was a young boy, and even allying him in stopping a black arms weapon demonstration hosted by Doctor Doom. In gratitude for Superman's assistance, Rogers gave him a communicator to use whenever he need to call the Avengers in a time of crisis. Rogers later again team alongside with Superman and the X-Men in tracking down Magneto in stopping him from resurrecting Project: Rebirth, which was attempted by the U.S. government under the auspices of Dr. Bruce Banner. After Rebirth was destroyed, Rogers learns Superman about his Kryptonian origins during his battle with the Hulk. Initially, Superman was ashamed that Rogers would looked down on him for being an alien given his previous encounter with the Chitauri, but Rogers wasn't exactly bothered by it and expressed a show of sympathy for the loss of Superman's people. Powers and abilities Captain America has no superhuman powers, but through the Super-Soldier Serum, his strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the zenith of natural human potential. The formula enhances all of his metabolic functions and prevents the build-up of fatigue poisons in his muscles, giving him endurance far in excess of an ordinary human being. Rogers' battle experience and training make him an expert tactician and an excellent field commander. Rogers' reflexes and senses are extraordinarily keen. He has blended judo, western boxing, kickboxing, and gymnastics into his own unique fighting style and is a master of multiple martial arts. Years of practice with his near-indestructible shield make him able to aim and throw it with almost unerring accuracy. His skill with his shield is such that he can attack multiple targets in succession with a single throw or even cause a boomerang-like return from a throw to attack an enemy from behind. Rogers has vast U.S. military knowledge and is often shown to be familiar with ongoing, classified Defense Department operations. He is an expert in combat strategy, survival, acrobatics, military strategy and piloting. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is what led him to join the army to fight against the Nazis in the first place (and later expresses similar sentiments against groups such as the Friends of Humanity). He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Relationships The Avengers As the field leader of the Avengers, Captain America inspires a great deal of command and respect over the other members, who trust his judgement and follow his leadership with little to no question. Superman Captain America first met Superman during a mission in Latveria, and quickly formed a friendship with the young hero, as they shared similar ideals, even offering him membership in his team in the near future. Despite his own reservations about Superman's intention to stay independent, even more when he formed the Justice League, he still holds a great deal of respect for him, and accepts that they do a great work on their own. Bucky Barnes Private James Buchannan "Bucky" Barnes was once Rogers' partner, and they fought in many battles together, establishing themselves as close friends and allies. When they met again decades later, Rogers was shocked to see what his old friend, now under the alias of the Winter Soldier had been turned into. He became resolved to bring his friend back. Wolverine As fellow veterans in the war they fought, Rogers and Logan still retain a close friendship, and they frequently go for drinks and playing pool on their spare time. Background information In Marvel Comics, Captain America was created by Marvel Comics' 1940s predecessor, Timely Comics, and was created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. For nearly all of the character's publication history, Captain America was the alter ego of Steve Rogers, a frail young man who was enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum in order to aid the United States war effort. The Last Son version of Captain America is partially influenced from his Ultimate Marvel incarnation and in the Ultimate Avengers animated movies. In X-Men: Evolution, Captain America gained his powers through Operation Rebirth, but have a cost; a defect in the process causes eventual cellular breakdown, forcing Captain America to be put into stasis until a cure can be found. Category:Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Men